Picon
'Introduction' A turquoise planet, mainly covered by water and famous for its harbors, Picon is well-known for its brilliant military commanders and keen navigators. Officially called the United Republics of Picon, it is the military command center and largest supplier in the Twelve Colonies. 'History' 'Foundation' Picon was founded by the followers of Poseidon from the Piscera Galleon around 168 CE. While its roots came from an shipping and fisher society, Picon developed into one of the strongest military superpowers of the Colonies before unification. Picon's miliary muscle dated back to the civil wars and its bitter rivalries with Caprica and Scorpia. 'Colony Wars' At first, it looked as if Caprica would have the upper hand, controlling the largest stockpile of iron ore. Then, it ran out, leveling the playing field, igniting tensions between the worlds. The fighting heated up then, and it looked like Picon and Caprica would beat each other senseless with Scorpia goading them along. That is, until Scorpia was struck hard by the worse thing imaginable: an allied fleet between Picon and Caprica. Though after thirty-years of intense fighting all three sides soon backed down, the fighting became mostly academic and cultural. Scorpia quickly found itself unable to keep up with the technological gap among the inner Colonies, and its place in the Colonies suffered as well. To save itself from ruin the Scorpians signed a shipbuilding contract with the Picon to absorb much Scorpia's naval units. The only place where the rivalry between Scorpia and Picon remained was on the Pyramid court. There, Leonis showed its teeth every season. More often than not, Picon claimed victory. Picon thrived. Its alliance with Caprica and Scorpia made it the centerpiece of the Colonial military. Ultimately, Picons were happy to leave the politics to others, so long as control of the military stayed with them. Their culture has always emphasized strong leadership and military professionalism, making them excellent Colonial Fleet officers, pilots, and marines. That's where they're most comfortable. Having sailed the wide oceans covering most of Picon's surface since the colony's inception, they are no-nonsense, traditional, naval sons and daughters. Picon steadiness and tradition cannot be matched. Picon is a great trading partner to all of the Colonies making a very wealthy world. Due to its economical success, pirates grew to be a major problem to the trading routes, and consequently created a military fleet second only to that of Caprica, but only by a few. The Piconese military might was demonstrated to the Colonies when it successfully invaded and captured Sagittaron in 37-years before the Cylon War. Sagittaron's occupation ended as a goodwill gesture before signing the Articles of Colonization but left most of their government with rampant corruption. 'Colonial Unification' After the unification of the Twelve Colonies, Picon became the Colonial military hub. As such, Picon became the headquarters for the Colonial Fleet, with Picon Fleet Command. 'Armed Forces' *Colonial Fleet 'Society and Culture' 'Culture' Picon is frequently described as a place where "Human Achievement bows to Fury of the Storm", reflecting the colony's extensive infrastructure yet its constant threat from the intense storms that plague its oceans. Picon balances a modernized way of life with traditional Colonial practices. Picon is a recognised global centre of trade, and as such generates an immense sums of money. 'Religion' A majority of Piconese claim no religious affiliation, professing a form of agnosticism or atheism. However common worship to Poseidon are practiced, such as the Piconese saying "Calm Seas Today" or the printing of horses on Piconese money. 'Legal System and Judiciary' Picon's legal system is completely independent from the legal system of Twelve Colonies, an action that was achievable when Picon agreed to drop the death penalty from its courts. Piconese courts are responsible for providing legal advice, criminal prosecution, civil representation, legal and policy drafting and reform, and international legal cooperation between different jurisdictions. Apart from prosecuting criminal cases, lawyers of the Department of Law act on behalf of the government in all civil and administrative lawsuits against the government. As protector of the public interest, the department may apply for judicial reviews and may intervene in any cases involving the greater public interest. The Grand Law protects the Department of Justice from any interference by the government when exercising its control over criminal prosecution. 'Governance' Owing to its long history and consistent history, Picon is a colony which continues to enjoy a high degree of autonomy even after the establishment of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Picon has a high degree of autonomy as a special administrative region in all areas except defence and foreign affairs. This autonomy is allowed due in part to the heavy investment in the Twelve Colonies. Without federal backing and support, the extensive communication, shipbuilding infrastructure and transportation systems would bankrupt Picon in months. 'Transportion' Picon's transportation network is highly developed, using a system of monorails, ferries and aero-vessels. Over 90% of daily travels (48-million) are on public transport, the highest such percentage in the Twelve Colonies. 'Provinces and Cities' *Queenstown: Capital of Picon, a major harbor town. *Perkinston *Pailyn Category:Planets Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Worlds Category:Cyrannus Sector